Bedtime Story
by bluestarroyalty
Summary: When Serenity needs comfort in the middle of the night, Joey tells her the same story he does every time.


Hello:) Im backkk!! lol. Okay so here's the thing I WILL write the next chap of Mini Yugi:The Sequel but I haven't been in the mood because of personal things. But i feel a bit better and I decided to write a story about Joey and Serenity. Cause you know You never see much of them and i thought it would be a nice brother/sister story :)

Well Enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: Yugioh is not mine...

Bedtime Story

**AAAAAAAAAA**

There was the sound of his door opening, and Joey groaned inwardly. He just couldn't get one minute to himself, not even in the middle of the night. Maybe if he just lay real still, slowed his breathing, and pretended he was asleep, then maybe whoever it was, they would go away and not bother him…

"Joey?"

Joey immediately opened his eyes and sat up slightly, spotting the brunette, messy headed Serenity peering around the wall to where his bed was.

"Serenity?"

Taking that as an invitation, the young girl walked around the corner, coming into Joey's full view. His little sister was wearing one of Joey's old T-shirts, a pair of pajama pants , and socks on her feet. She stood there, rubbing her hand up and down her arm.

"What's wrong, sis?" Joey asked, sitting up and moving over to make room for Serenity. The teen quickly sat down next to him, not looking him in the eyes.

Serenity was very quiet for a long time, but Joey didn't rush him. It was times like these where it was best not to push the girl, but let her go at her own pace. She would speak when she was ready.

"Do you still think about them?"

Though most people would be caught completely off-guard by Serenity's question, Joey was not. This had happened many times before. Joey put a comforting arm around his sister's shoulder's.

"Of course I do," he said softly. "Everyday."

Serenity was silent again. "Do remember how you used to say that they were watching over us at out old home?"

Joey nodded.

"Do you think… that even though we're not at our old home anymore… that they can still see us?"

Joey had a sharp intake of breath. He had never thought of that before…

"I… I don't know, sis…" he replied quietly. He stared at the wall for a while, then looked back at his sister. Serenity was looking at him, patiently, but expectantly, waiting for an answer.

Joey though about it for a few minutes. He thought about it, and turned to Serenity.

"I want the truth," Serenity whispered, eyes wide.

Joey nodded. "I wasn't going to say anything but," he replied with a small smile. His face got serious again and he pulled Serenity closer. "I don't think that they can watch over us," he told him. He heard Serenity sigh. "But I _do_ think that they know where we are, and that if they really needed to, then they could get here, no matter what."

Serenity leaned against the larger teen, fiddling with the bottom of her shirt, where it had started to fray slightly.

"Do you miss them?" she asked quietly.

Joey's grip on him tightened a little. He fought back tears that were coming to his eyes. "Yeah…" he said, just as quiet. His voice cracked slightly.

There was silence for a moment.

"I don't remember them, Joey," Serenity whispered. "I only remember blurs and colors. The voices all run together and it just sounds like noise…"

"You're just like dad," Joey said. Serenity looked at him, tears in her eyes as well. "Not only do you look like him, but you act like him, too. All that energy you have reminds me of how dad could skate around the ice rink faster and longer than any body."

"And you look like… her…?"

Joey nodded again. "Yeah. She was tall and slender, kinda like you. I'm more built like dad, but mom was beautiful. She had long, brown hair, that shined when the sun hit it. And her laugh… it was like bells. And when she and dad would laugh together, it sounded like music…"

Joey paused to wipe his eyes. Serenity sniffed.

"… Anyways, the two of them were really happy. Dad was a skate's salesman, and mom was a nurse. She always wore pink scrubs to work. They had little flowers all over them. And when she came home, she always had lollipops for the two of us. And dad would come in right before dinner and scoop you up and throw you into the air. You would laugh, and then he would come over and kiss mom on the cheek, then put you in your height-chair. Then he would come over and ruffle my hair, sneaking me a new comic when mom wasn't looking…"

Joey paused again to steady his breath. Serenity whimpered, and Joey held her closer.

"And then at dinner, dad would make funny faces, trying to get you to eat, and he would talk in funny voices to make me laugh. Mom was mad at first, but then she started too when dad held up a napkin and dragged her into it. And after dinner, mom would give you a bath and dad would sit with me and watch hockey on T.V. His favorite team was the Detroit Redwings, because he liked the name. And then mom would come down, you in your footsie pajamas that she liked to put you in, and dad would take you and bounce you on your lap while mom went to the kitchen and made us all bowls of ice cream. Peach cobbler flavored, homemade, and she would always put an extra scoop in it for me.

"When she came back, she shared her bowl with you, while dad and I tried to see which one of us could eat it first. He always let me win by faking brain freeze, and then he would roll on the floor, clutching his head. I would climb on top of him and we would play spy. Mom would put you on the floor and you would crawl to us, and dad would pick you and put you on his shoulders, running around the house while I chased him. And then you would start to get tired, so all four of us would sit on the couch and watch a movie. When you fell asleep, mom would take you up to your room and put you in your crib, then come back down. She would lean up against dad and he would put his arm around her, while the other one went around me.

"After the movie, mom told me to take a shower. When I was done, I would walk downstairs, and see them share a quick kiss. Then mom would kiss me on the cheek, and dad would usher me up the steps and into bed. Sometimes, he would read me a story, sometimes we would just talk about what we thought you were going to be when you grew up. Either way, it always ended up with me falling asleep. And in the morning, all four of us were in their bed, squished tightly under the blankets. You were always able to climb out of your crib, and you were always between me and mom in the morning."

The two teenagers were crying softly into each other now, Serenity clutching her brother like her life depended on it.

After a long time, the two broke apart. Joey wiped his eyes, then turned Serenity, who smiled at him.

"You know, it almost sounds like were the poster family for the 'New York Weekly'," she said.

Joey chuckled.

"Yeah. Didn't you know that they were modeled after us?"

The two smiled at each other.

"Thanks, Joey," Serenity said, hugging her brother.

"Anytime, sis."

Serenity stood up slowly, and hesitantly walked to the foot of her brother's bed. She looked at him again briefly.

"Ah, come here," Joey chuckled, watching as Serenity's face brightened and she practically flew over the bed next to him.

Joey moved over, making room for the other teen as they laid down. As Serenity cuddled into his chest, Joey made sure that the blanket was covering them both, then wrapped his arms around her.

"Joey?"

"Hmm?"

There was a pause. "You're the best big brother ever."

Joey smiled. "And you're the best little sister I've ever had."

Serenity snorted, causing warm air to flow across her brother's chest. "I'm your only little sister."

Joey chuckled. "Ergo, my favorite."

"You are so weird, bro."

"Where do you think _you_ got it from?"

33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33

Yami sighed as he made his way back from the bathroom. He really needed to stop drinking coffee before bed. Not only did cause insomnia, but he had to go to the bathroom every hour.

He passed Serenity's room and noticed the door was open. Curious, he snaked his head around, only to find the room empty. A little worried, he set off down the hall again, checking to see that Serenity hadn't used the other bathroom while he had used the main one. This route took him right by Joey's room, which, he also noted, was opened a slight crack.

A little suspicious, he crept forward. It wasn't like Joey to leave his door open in the middle of the night. But as he neared it, he heard the soft sound of voices, and then Joey's unmistakable laughter.

Realizing what had happened, Yami quickly and quietly crept back to his own room.

He would have to tell the others not to look for the teen in her room in the morning.

That was, if the two siblings ever went to sleep. Yami smirked at the thought. He doubted that they knew it was already five in the morning and Joey had a physics exam in three hours...

Well what did you think?? I have another idea for a story and one for mini yugi. It'll be up soon okayy  
Just be patient! Oh and while im still here... REVIEW PLEASE!!!! :):)


End file.
